Marine
Marines are the backbone of all assaults, while the marines are out numbered, and gunned they still manage to give covenant forces heavey resistance. Marines are highly effective in defending instelations and spaceships. Unfortunately marines are no match for elite covenant forces. OCC info Attribute Requirements: M.E., P.S., and P.E. of 10 or higher (I.Q. of 12 or higher required for officers) O.C.C. Bonuses: +1 to Initiative, +1 to roll with impact, and +1 to pull puch O.C.C. Skills: Language: English / American 98% Literacy: English / American 98% Mathematics: Basic (+20%) Radio: Basic (+10%) Armorer (+10%) Computer Operation (+10%) Detect Ambush (+10%) Swimming (+15%) Running Pilot: Robots and Power Armor (+10%) Power Armor Combat: Elite (Gypsy Moth Power Armor) Pilot Tank or Pilot Hovercraft (Pick One) (+10%) Read Sensory Instruments (+10%) Weapon Systems (+10%) W.P. Energy Pistol W.P. Energy Rifle W.P. Heavy W.P. Modern (One of Choice) Hand to Hand: Expert Hand to Hand: Expert can be changed out to Martial Arts (or Assassin if an evil Alignment) at the cost of one “other” skill. Hand to Hand Expert may be changed out to Hand to Hand: Commando at the cost of three “other” skills. O.C.C. Related Skills: Select Seven other skills, but at least two must be from Espionage and two must be from Rogue skills. Plus select two additional skills at level three, one at level six, one at level nine, and one at level twelve. All new skills start at level one proficiency. Communication: Any (+5%) Domestic: Any Electrical: Any Espionage: Any (+5%) Mechanical: Military: First Aid and Paramedic only (+5%) Military: Any (+10%) Physical: Any (+5% where applicable) Pilot: Any (+10%) Pilot Related: Any (+5%) Rogue: Any Science: Advanced Math and Chemistry Only (+5%) Technical: Any (+5%) W.P.: Any Wilderness: Any (+5%) Secondary Skills: The character also gets to select five secondary skills from the previous list. These are additional areas of knowledge that do not get the advantages of the bonus listed in parenthesis (). All secondary skills start at the base skill level. Also, the skills are limited (any, only, none) as previously indicated on the list. Standard Equipment: R-6 Heavy Body Armor, LP-12 Laser Pistol and LR-55 Pulse Laser Rifle with two short and four long E-Clips. Also issued four grenades and one in five carries either the LMG-60 Squad Automatic Pulse Laser Rifle (instead of LR-55 Rifle) with an additional eight long E-Clips or a RPM-2 Mini-Missile Launcher. Other equipment includes two dress uniforms and six working uniforms, survival pack (equal to NG-S2 basic survival pack), and 7 days of rations. Other equipment is issued as necessary. Money: 3D6×100 Credits and gets a monthly salary of 1000 credits a month (Officers get double.) All food, equipment, clothing, room, and board is supplied by the Navy. Cybernetics: Universal Headjack & Ear Implant (Special Augmentation, Amplified Hearing, Sound Filtration System, and Optic Nerve Implant), Oxygen Storage Cell, Lung Toxic Filter, and Molecular Analyzer. Some troops will elect to get black market cybernetics such as Razor Nails and Fingers Bombs but they are discouraged by the British Military. Experience Levels: Use New Navy Marine (from Rifts: Underseas)